Hiccup's Story
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: Part of a series. Stoick and Hiccup have another argument, and after sending Hiccup away, Stoick is visited by a girl who wants to show him a future Hiccup. Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon
1. Hiccup's Story

"YOU NEED TO STOP BEING ALL OF YOU!" yelled Stoick at his eleven year old son, Hiccup.

"I can't stop being myself, I'm doing it to impress you, why can't you see that!" said Hiccup.

Stoick continued as if Hiccup's mouth had not even opened.

"I'M SICK OF THIS! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND I DON'T LET ME EVEN SEE YOU UNTIL I AM READY TOO!" Hiccup glared at his father before running upstairs.

With a great sigh, Stoick fell back onto his favourite chair in time to hear Hiccup slam his door shut with a bang.

"Oh, son what am I going to do with you?" whispered Stoick. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jumped from his chair to stare at a twenty year old woman with black hair and grey eyes. She wore a simple dress with no shoes.

"Who are you? And I did you end up my house?" asked Stoick.

"My name is Loretta, and I am here to help you" said the girl, with a smile.

"Help me how?" asked Stoick.

"Ask me to show you any time in Hiccup's life, and will get to see it" she said, a glint in her right eye, showing Stoick that she was telling the truth.

"Any time?" asked Stoick, with a glance upstairs.

"Yes."

"Is this witchcraft?" asked Stoick.

"Yes."

"Will it be dangerous?" asked Stoick.

"No. No one will even see you" said Loretta, she held out her left hand.

"I would like to see a time, in the future, where Hiccup is happy" said Stoick, he closed his eyes and grabbed Loretta's hand.

He felt the ground disappear and his feet hang as if he were in thin air, his beard was being pulled in all directions by a wind.

After about ten seconds of this, Stoick landed, Loretta still holding his hand.

"You can open your eyes now" whispered Loretta. Stoick opened his eyes to see Hiccup, an older Hiccup sitting on a cliff, just staring out over the ocean, his feet hanging over the edge.

"How old is he?" asked Stoick, his eyes not leaving Hiccup's form.

"He's fifteen" came the answer. Stoick took a step back when Hiccup made to stand up. What he saw made him gasp.

"What happened to his foot?" whispered Stoick as he saw Hiccup's left foot was now an prosthetic made of wood and metal.

"He lost it saving everyone's life's" said Loretta.

"But he's Hiccup, how can he save everyone?" asked Stoick.

"He did the impossible" answered Loretta, Hiccup started to move away.

"Let's follow him" said Loretta, she pulled Stoick alongside her as they followed Hiccup and he jumped over logs and ducked under low hanging branches.

Hiccup eventually reached the village and what was going on made Stoick's head ache.

There were dragons everywhere, and not only that, but people were riding them.

"When you said he did the impossible, what did you mean?" Stoick asked Loretta.

"He made a friend, look here his friend comes" said Loretta and she pointed to what looked like a dragon's shadows running to Hiccup.

The Dragon tackled Hiccup, they flipped a couple of times, to land at the invisible feet of Stoick and Loretta.

"Toothless, what have I told you about tackling me like that?" Hiccup asked, caught under his Dragon's paw.

Toothless smiled at Hiccup.

"That's right, just keep on doing it" smiled Hiccup and he somehow managed to pull himself out from under Toothless' paw.

"Hiccup! You're late" said Astrid, as she came running towards him with the other teens, Dragons running behind them.

The teens stopped but the Dragons went straight to Hiccup for a scratch.

"He has all the Dragons loyalty, so much that when he's in danger, the Dragons don't wait for their riders and just go for it" whispered Loretta to Stoick.

"He's happy?" Stoick asked. Loretta nodded.

"Keep watching."

Stoick saw himself running towards Hiccup, and sweep him up in a hug.

"Where were you son, you were gone for hours?" he asked his son, who he still held.

"I was only meant to be gone for fifteen minutes, I must've lost track of time, sorry Dad" said Hiccup. Stoick put him down.

"Come on, it's time to hear Mildew's compliments of the day" said Stoick.

"Do I have too?" asked Hiccup. Stoick's answer was to lift Hiccup and carry him on his shoulder.

"Seriously?" he asked as Stoick began to walk to his house, the others following.

"We've gotten closer?" Stoick asked Loretta, as they walked with the group.

"Yes, Hiccup was in a coma for four months after the battle, and you stayed with him for the most of it" said Loretta.

"I've seen enough" smiled Stoick. Loretta looked at him.

"You sure, you don't want to see Hiccup take Mildew down?"

"I'm sure, at least let me have one surprise."

"You realise that you can't change anything or tell anyone right" said Loretta, this time Stoick saw the area disappear and felt his feet hang again.

"I guessed as much, but at least I have hope."

Stoick woke up in his favourite chair, a glance outside told him it had only been fifteen minutes since Loretta took him away.

Was Loretta only a dream?

Or was it real?

Stoick glanced back to the chairs and smiled.

No matter if it were real of not, Stoick started to believe in his son again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is part of series of one shots where Loretta helps out certain characters from my favourite fandoms. On my profile is a list of fandoms that I have written for in case you wanted to read them. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event. Stoick, himself, was a little glad that the vision that Loretta took him on wasn't coming true anytime soon. Hiccup was now fifteen and about to kill his first dragon, both feet intact.

"Well, I can show my face in public again" Stoick shouted proudly to the crowd who were awaiting to see Hiccup kill his first dragon. That dream he had was something bad he had ate. Dragons Vikings working together, laughed.

Stoick continued talking over the cheers and applause.

"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!" Stoick had thought himself bad after he had that dream. Pride, for betraying the tribe was no a good thing.

"But here we are. And no one's more surprised..." continued Stoick as he looked behind him to the arena, knowing that standing down there was his son, with his back straight, his helmet on and weapon at the ready to spill some dragons blood and gain his place in the village, at last. "Or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!" Everyone began cheering, roars echoing into the air. Stoick hoped that his son could feel it. Everyone began getting seats and Stoick took his chair on high to watch his so become a man.

Stoick watched as Hiccup was let into the arena by Gobber.

Stoick nodded with a smile when Hiccup caught his eye, Hiccup half smiled. He watched as Hiccup up a dagger and shield, his peers cheering for him from the crowd

"Hrmph. I would've gone for the "hammer" Stoick muttered to Spitelout.

Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy doo and takes a deep breath.

"I'm ready" Hiccup calls the crowd, silencing them and the door was lifted, releasing the Nightmare from its prisoner. The Nights bursts from the cell, her body on fire and climbs the wall, firing into the crowd before it notices Hiccup standing in the prison with it. The Nightmare slowly lowers from her position and lands in front of Hiccup. They locked eyes.

Hiccup backs away from the dagger, drops his dagger and shield, leaving himself completely at the Dragon's mercy. The Dragon looks confused.

"What is he doing?" Stoick whispers to himself. Maybe Hiccup was going to kill the Dragon with his bare hands? The Dragon goes closer to Hiccup, snarling when Hiccup raised his hand.

"It's okay, it's okay" Hiccup whispered to the Dragon before reaching up, grabbing his helmet and ripped it from his head.

"I'm not one of them" he says, throwing it away. The noise from where it landed rippled in the still air. The crowd gasps and look towards Stoick who is slowly losing his temper.

Hiccup avoids looking at his dad, holding his hand out to the Nightmare, who is slowly calming down.

"Stop the fight" said Stoick.

"No" said Hiccup, still speaking calm, "I need you all to see this." The crowd get restless.

"They're not what we think they are" Hiccup continued, "we don't have to kill them." Stoick loses his temper, stands from his chair and slams his hammer on the metal and roars : "I said Stop the Fight!"

The Nightmare gets spooked and snaps at Hiccup, ,making him run away, knowing that he can't help the Dragon until it gets over her temper.

Stoick pushes through the crowd, desperate to save his son. maybe Hiccup loses his leg in this fight and if he stops it, he can stop that future from happening. He ignored the little part in his head that said he wanted that future to happen.

When Stoick arrived at the entrance, it was to see Astrid trying to help Hiccup get away from the angry dragon. Stoick lifts the metal door as though it were a pillow and yells at the teens: "This way!"

Astrid makes it over but the Nightmare doesn't want Hiccup to leave and somehow, Hiccup ends up under his paw, claws holding him in. The Nightmare hisses at him and everyone believed Hiccup to be a goner. Until a black blur blasted its way into the cage and it made Stoick pause.

That future was going to happen, but he can try and save his son by taking out the Dragons nest. Hiccup doesn't' have to lose his foot.

Smoke that had appeared in the arena clears and Stoick sees Toothless protecting Hiccup from the nightmare. The Nightmare circles them before realising he won't get Hiccup and runs back to her cage. The crowd are in shock. Stoick see Hiccup run up to the Night Fury and try and protect it. Stoick knows that the village would tear his son apart so he charges into the arena to help. Toothless may have taken it the wrong way and Stoick finds himself about to be blasted apart by Hiccup's dragon.

"NO!" Hiccup yells and the Dragon stops. The village manhandle the Dragon to the ground and Stoick is offered an axe. He glance from the axe to the the defenceless dragon to his son, who is being held back by Astrid and is begging that no one hurts Toothless. Stoick pushes the axe away. It was time to act, get Hiccup to tell him about the nest and save his son's foot. The only part of the future he could still chance.

"Put it with the others" Stoick ordered before he grabbed his son and marched him to the Great Hall to have a talk.


End file.
